Inner Thoughts
by Ashallyn
Summary: Heroine is sick again and Toma drowns in his thoughts


**A/N: this oneshot is written for a page i am admin at but please enjoy ^^ also the words in Italics are Toma's thoughts**

* * *

_She is so beautiful even when she sleeps._

_I love everything about her._

_That peaceful sleeping face, her calm deep breaths, those rosy lips. Her eyelids slightly fluttering in her sleep. Those long eyelashes that cast lovely shadows on her soft pink cheeks._

_I have always loved her but couldn't tell her. Actually I feared that if I tell her she would hate me and reject me._

_So I decided to protect her as a big brother would. I didn't want het to get hurt. I didn't want her innocent smile to be erased. Her existance is too important to me._

_If she asked me I would give her my all without hesitation. _

_Up until now I have done many things, bad things, and I don't deserve her love, I know that deep things were done to protect her but I can't stop blaming myself._

_She is so fragile. One wrong move and I could crush her. Sometimes I act like another person, but only because I care for her._

_I want her to be mine and only mine. Am I too stingy for asking that?_

_I won't let that hand reach out to anyone else except me. I will even lock her up in that cage again if it means she will be all mine._

_I want her to be my "Heroine", to me fairytale._

_I know I am asking for too much but everyone has a wish right? Well this is mine._

* * *

Her turning in her sleep snapped Toma back to reality.

She had a cyute smile on her lips.

Toma took a stray strand from her hair and brought it to his lips softly. Sniffing its smell and kissing it.

"You sleep so peacefully even when you have a wolf beside you" he whispered to himself.

She groaned in her sleep, not waking up, and whispered his name while smiling.

He bent his head down and softly kissed her forehead.

"I will always cherish you like a one-of-a-kind flower. Your fragrance with never dissappear if I have a say in the matter" he whispered while carressing her cheek.

With that his eyes slowly closed and her fell into the world of dreams and hopes.

* * *

His eyes flew open to find her watching him. She was smiling and had a slight blush on her cheeks-

He stretched his hands trying to wake up.

"hmm? Did I fall asleep?"

She chuckled at his question.

"It seems like it"

"How are you feeling? Has the fever gone down?" he asked while feeling her forehead for her temperature.

"I am feeling a lot better. Thank you for taking care of me... Again..." she blushed at that.

"No need to thank me.. I was worried when you fainted you know." he got up and looked at her. "I will go make you something to eat and a cup of hot tea. So stay there ok?"

She nodded still blushing.

* * *

When he was done she was sitting up on the bed and looking out of the window burried in her thoughts.

He left the soup and the tea on the low table and walked to her.

She turned her head and looked at him, her eyes having something unreadable in them.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her while sitting on the bed beside her.

"No I was just thinking..."

He waited for her to continue, giving her time.

"I was thinking about all the things that happened lately... I guess I never really got around to tell you my feelings..."

Toma's eyes widened at her words.

"What are you talking about? I read the diary didn't I?"

He put his hands on either of her cheeks and forced her to look at him.

_Ah she is blushing yet again. She is so cute._

"That's true b-but I want you to know.. how umm I feel"

_Wait is my wish really coming true? Do I deserve this? Do I?_

She looked down while playing with her dress.

"Toma I..." she looked into his eyes "I love you.. I have loved you for a long time"

He smiled at her and hugged her close, whispering in her ear.

"I know that now. Thanks for granting my wish"

She pulled away a little and looked at him puzzled.

"Your wish?!"

She didn't get an answer but instead Toma moved closer to her.

"May I?"

She blushed when realization hit her and just nodded.

He closed the gap between them and touched her lips with his.

It was a sweet kiss with the fragrance of flowers, her fragrance. He could get addicted to it. It was also a very quick kiss. He puuled away and looked at her. Her cheeks tinted with a deep crimson.

"Time for you to eat now.. You should get well you know." he scolded while smiling.

She smiled back and walked to the table to eat.

_Yes I may be her boyfriend now but I will always act like a big brother to her. I think its become a habbit by now. _

_At least now I got my wish..._

**THE END**


End file.
